Text Me Your Lies
by Magnificently-In-Love
Summary: A series of late night texting conversations between Alec and Magnus. What wants and desires will they reveal to one another? Will they admit their affections or will they remain in denial? Read and all will be revealed...
1. Text Me Your Innocence

Text Me Your Lies

A texting conversation between Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Me and my friend had avery fun time coming up with this! Read and Review please.

Warning: Malec

Alec: Magnus, please stop texting me.

Magnus: Why? I am, after all, quite enjoying myself. Besides, you need a little attention. Perhaps you should learn to enjoy it.

Alec: Let me guess, attention from you? Don't waste your time on me, Magnus.

Magnus: It's not like I have anything better to do. Why not have a little fun torturing a Shadowhunter?

Alec: And I'm the lucky Shadowhunter that you chose to torture…

Magnus: Why not? You are quite precious…and untouched.

Alec: Wait a minute! I am not precious, and how do you know that I'm untouched?!?!? You can't assume something like that.

Magnus: Of course I can. There is no way you have even come close to hopping into bed with someone. You are innocent to the core—also untouched.

Alec: …you're right…I guess that can be added to the list of things that make me pathetic…

Magnus: I can fix that if you want me to. But really, who doesn't?

Alec: I-i…look, it's late and I'm tired. I'm sure you are as well. So let's just stop ourselves before we say something we regret…

Magnus: Whatever you say…but I will still be here.

Alec: Just go to bed. Even magnificent warlocks need their beauty sleep. Goodnight, Magnus.

Magnus: Goodnight, Alec…


	2. Text Me Your Riddles

A second texting conversation between Alec and Magnus. Courtesy of me and my dear friend! Enjoy! Read and Review please! Takes place in between CoB and CoA

Warning: Malec

Alec: Magnus, stop texting me.

Magnus: My darling Alec, haven't we already been over this?

Alec: I just don't get it. Why are you even taking the time to bother with me? I'm a Shadowhunter. Aren't you supposed to despise me?

Magnus: Beautiful people often desire beautiful things. And I must say…you are indeed a diamond in the rough.

Alec: Wait…you mean that…you desire…me?

Magnus: Define desire. Who knows…maybe I just want your pelt hanging on my wall.

Alec: Magnus, I don't understand you! You speak in riddles. Why can't you just say what you want to say? Why does it have to be hidden inside a riddle?

Magnus: I will remain an enigma until you let yourself see your own truths. Besides, I'm quite comfortable here. Maybe you should join me.

Alec: What do you mean see my own truths? I already know that I'm not good enough for Jace. Magnus, help me understand…please. This is driving me completely insane…

Magnus: You must know what is truth…and then kill all other notions. That bastard could never love anyone but himself. Hm…like I have much room to talk

Alec: So you don't love anyone, Magnus?

Magnus: If I were to fall in love, my notorious reputation would fall with me, now wouldn't it?

Alec: You're right…sorry to have mentioned it. Well, I'd better get some sleep. Me and Jace have early morning training. Goodnight, Magnus.

Magnus: Goodnight…Alec. Eventful dreams…


	3. Text Me Your Bubbles

Here's the next installment of the texting conversations. Me and my dear friend have more coming. Read and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. This one was really fun for us.

* * *

Magnus: I just took a glorious bubble bath, Alec. The only flaw was your absence.

Alec: W-what?!?! Why would you want me to take a bath with you?

Magnus: You would like the bubbles. They're small and innocent like you, just waiting to be popped.

Alec: So, are bubble baths really all that great?

Magnus: They are indeed. Very therapeutic.

Alec: So…do you think I should try taking one?

Magnus: Oh yes! I think it would do you good. I have a potion that would work out your sore muscles. Of course with some payment.

Alec: Fine. What kind of payment do you want?

Magnus: I'm running low on materials. Twelve silver pieces should do.

Alec: But I don't have twelve silver pieces. Being a shadowhunter doesn't bring in much money. Can I give you some other kind of payment?

Magnus: Well…I suppose you could give me more of your time.

Alec: You want more of my…time?

Magnus: That seems to be all you can give me.

Alec: I'm sorry I can't give you more, Magnus.

Magnus: It'll do. Pleasure is pleasure they say.

Alec: I feel kind of bad, though. I don't mean to make things complicated for you. Just forget about the potion.

Magnus: Fine, whatever you say. I use a pink potion that smoothes out my skin and stimulates nerve endings. It's wonderful.

Alec: That does sound really nice…Ok I'll take it. But you've got to want something more than my time. There has to be something else I can give you.

Magnus: Ugh, I don't know, Blue-eyes. Maybe you have some suggestions that might interest me.

Alec: Well, first of all, stop calling me Blue-eyes. Let's see…I could..oh um…never mind.

Magnus: What? Tell me, Alec. How do you plan to repay me?

Alec: No way. You would be even more devious than you already are with this suggestion. I'm keeping it to myself.

Magnus: You're no fun at all, shadowhunter. I promise I won't say anything. Come on…

Alec: All right, fine. I'll tell you. …I could be your slave for a day…

Magnus:…My slave? You would do whatever I want you to do?

Alec:…yes…

Magnus: I'll…think about that one. It's a strong possibility.

Alec: I should never had said anything.

Magnus: What? Do you think I would be cruel to you?

Alec: More than likely. You do enjoy torturing me.

Magnus: To an extent, yes. But one simple potion would not constitute my cruelty.

Alec: Still…seeing that smug smirk on your face will be cruelty in and of itself. You'd have me, a shadowhunter, under your control for an entire day….I'm an idiot.

Magnus: Now now. Perhaps it won't be as bad as you think…

Alec: But it's still going to be pretty bad. If Jace found out he'd never let me live it down.

Magnus: I won't tell if you won't, shadowhunter. A deal is a deal.

Alec: It's a deal, Magnus Bane.


	4. Text Me Your Touch

Another texting conversation between Alec and Magnus. I love these things! Me and my dear friend had a blast with this one. Enjoy! Read and Review!

Warning: Malec

* * *

Alec: Can I ask you a question?

Magnus: Oh, so you've decided to text **me** now?

Alec: Yeah…I guess so…

Magnus: What is your question little Shadowhunter?

Alec: With all of the advice that you've been giving me lately…and all the changes that I need to make…am I your special project or something?

Magnus: I don't know. You seem to thing that **I'm** not up to par. I'm so perverse that I don't deserve the praise in which I am submerged. You think I'm a monster, don't you?

Alec: No! I don't think that you're a monster. Rude and conceited maybe, but not a monster. Magnus, I just don't understand why you point out every flaw that I have…

Magnus: I make things beautiful. Nothing in my world is initially beautiful. I make it so.

Alec: So, you're just trying to make me beautiful so that I can be another addition to your beautiful world?

Magnus: Perhaps. I have to have something to do when my cat is away, don't you think so?

Alec: …I have another question…

Magnus: Ask me anything, Alec…

Alec: You say you desire beautiful things. So why didn't you go after Jace on the night of your party? He was the most beautiful one of the group.

Magnus: Jace has been broken. He has little room to improve (or the mind to accept such instruction) I suppose he's…uprooted. You, though, intrigue my curious mind.

Alec: Why do I intrigue you? Is it because I'm a hopeless nobody and you like to watch me fall?

Magnus: On the contrary, in the action of falling, I might steal the chance to catch and hold you…

Alec: Magnus…why would you want to hold me?

Magnus: With a body like yours, why wouldn't I want to? And your blue eyes…they almost compare to my perfect green pair…

Alec: M-magnus, you can't just say things like that! You shouldn't be looking at my body anyway. Keep your mesmerizing eyes to yourself.

Magnus: Oh, so my eyes are mesmerizing, are they? I'll keep that in mind. And why shouldn't I look at your body? I would let you look at mine.

Alec: I didn't give you permission to look at my body and I don't look at yours! I mean, I don't want to look at yours.

Magnus: Fine, be a raincloud on my joviality. Nevertheless, I will continue to undress you with my eyes whether you like it or not.

Alec: Nothing I say or do will get you to leave me alone, am I right?

Magnus: Indeed you are. So perhaps you should learn to appreciate attention.

Alec: I don't want your attention.

Magnus: No, you may not want it, but you crave it…

Alec: I do not!

Magnus: Every time I place my mesmerizing gaze upon you, your heart speeds up, doesn't it?

Alec:…

Magnus: You want me to look at you…to touch you…

Alec: I've got to go.

Magnus: Goodnight, darling Alec, dream of my eyes….and my touch…


	5. Text Me Your Reasons

* * *

Here we go again! I love this one, as does my dear friend. We hope that you love it as well. Read and review!

Warning: Malec (of course)

* * *

Alec: Hey Magnus, are you still awake?

Magnus: Yes, shadowhunter, I'm still awake. What do you want?

Alec:…never mind…you don't sound like you're in a good mood…sorry to bother you…

Magnus: No, no, please humor me. A group of vampires left tire marks on my sidewalk and I'm having trouble getting rid of them.

Alec: Well…I have a question. Is it possible to be in love with someone, but then have feelings for someone else?

Magnus: Well, I suppose it might be. Man's ideas and emotions are constantly shifting. Like I would know. The only person I've been in love with is myself. Why?

Alec: Uh…Izzy's…having some trouble with these guys…and she talked to me about it, and I didn't know what to say. So I though I'd ask for your thoughts.

Magnus: All right. Well, I don't know what to tell you. Ask her if she's really in love with both of them. That's highly unlikely.

Alec: But what if I am…?

Magnus: What if…YOU are? I thought we were talking about Isabelle.

Alec: W-we are! I meant to say what if she is. Sorry, I wasn't thinking.

Magnus: Absence of the mind reveals the truth of the heart, Alec.

Alec: Not another one of your riddles…that's getting really old Magnus. Stop trying to be dark and mysterious. Just be normal.

Magnus: I am being normal! This is me being normal. I take that back, if I were to be normal, you and I would be in bed already.

Alec: Then why are you waiting, Magnus?!?! You're a powerful warlock, you could make it happen whenever you choose. Why are you waiting…?

Magnus: Why do I always have to have a reason for the way I operate? Did the angel ever tell you why he created the nephilim?

Alec: What does that have to do with anything?!?!?!

Magnus: Now now, Blue-eyes, no need to get upset. I don't have a reason for why I'm waiting. Perhaps I need that opportune moment.

Alec: Like a tiger about to overtake his prey…

Magnus: Ah a metaphor, very nice. I would make a good tiger, wouldn't I? Are you excited about being my prey?

Alec: I don't think 'excited' is the right word. I'm nervous…I don't know what to expect.

Magnus: And that's how it should be. Though, you could be excited too. You DO get to spend a night with me, Magnus Bane, over you, pleasuring you. Your job is to enjoy it.

Alec: I will do my best to enjoy it. Magnus…why do you want me in bed? I don't think you've ever told me why.

Magnus: Like I said, I don't have a reason for everything. But I think it might be your eyes.

Alec: My eyes? Why? What's so special about them?

Magnus: They interest me among other things. Deeply blue, innocent, cautious, distrusting, hurt, tired…they make me want to screw every feeling out of them.

Alec: But if you do that then there'll be nothing left. They won't interest you anymore…

Magnus: How do you know that they won't? I'll get to witness your change from innocence to experience.

Alec: But then you'll kick me out the next morning and never see my blue eyes again…and I won't get to see your eyes again either. But that's the way it goes I guess.

Magnus: We'll see about that. You could be wrong. Maybe the change won't be so sudden.

Alec: Magnus…don't get my hopes up that I could be the exception to your rule of 'no second times.' Besides, if you ask me to come back it could hurt your reputation.

Magnus: I could just erase your memory afterwards. Make you forget it all. You seem to be overly troubled.

Alec: No! I mean, don't trouble yourself. I'm sorry. There's a lot on my mind. I don't mean to be like this…I'm sorry, Magnus.

Magnus: Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep, shadowhunter. Goodnight, Blue-eyes…

Alec: Goodnight…Magnus. Sweet dreams…


	6. Text Me Your Irritations

This one's going to be a little different. Let me and my dear friend know what you think!

* * *

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood had spent the day together. They had watched a girly movie, one of Magnus' favorites. It did not bother Alec. Spending time with the warlock made him forget all about his Jace problems. He felt comfortable when he was around Magnus. It was…nice.

It saddened him a little when he had to return to the institute. He did not know why, but he felt compelled to give Magnus a parting embrace. It had lasted only a moment, but Alec's heart had skipped a beat. Unknowing to the blue-eyed shadowhunter, Magnus' heart had done the same.

The end of the day was drawing near and Alec had left Magnus three voicemails. But in each one Jace had interrupted him. It did not matter, though. Alec was just happy that Jace was talking to **him** and not spending time with _Clary._ His heart had swelled with warmth when Jace had asked Alec to go to the store with him, during one of his voicemails to Magnus. It made his heart swell even more when Jace had offered to Alec to watch an old black and white film with him, also during one of Alec's voicemails to Magnus…

* * *

Magnus: How was your date, Lightwood?

Alec: Date? What are you talking about?

Magnus: I meant your 'excursions' with that Wayland bastard. Did you have a hunt tonight or something?

Alec: Um…no. He had to go to the store for some stuff and he wanted me to go with him. Then we came back and he wanted to watch an old movie with me. You okay?

Magnus: Magnificent. I'm taking a bath, so if you would excuse me…

Alec: Magnus wait! You sound irritated. What's going on?

Magnus: I'm not irritated. You're just interrupting my bath.

Alec: Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me, Magnus…please.

Magnus: Nothing is wrong, shadowhunter. I'm…glad you had a moment with him. Will you leave me in peace now?

Alec: Are you mad that I hung out with Jace?

Magnus: No I'm not.

Alec: Magnus, why aren't you talking to me? Usually you have more to say…

Magnus: The bubbles require tranquil silence.

Alec: …so you don't want to talk to me anymore…even after the great day we had…

Magnus: Why don't you understand? There is nothing wrong! I just…have nothing to say at the moment. My thoughts are elsewhere.

Alec: You know what, Magnus? Fine. I though we were becoming friends. But you don't care. It was stupid of me to think that you did. But you won't have to worry about bothering with me tomorrow. I'll be on a hunt…we're hunting a greater demon. It's going to be tough and, knowing me, I'll probably get hu-… never mind…you wouldn't care.

Magnus: You assume way too much. But if you're too stubborn to think differently, than be my guest.

Alec: Are you saying that I'm wrong? If I am please tell me…put aside your pride for at least one minute…just this once…

Magnus: I…I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you…some other time, alright? Good luck on the hunt tomorrow.

Alec: Yeah…okay…bye, Magnus.

Magnus: Goodbye…Alec…


	7. Text Me Your Suggestions

Hehe…here we go! Let me and my dear friend know what you think of **THIS** one. :)

* * *

Magnus Bane recalled the texting conversation that he had had with Alec the night before. He had felt bad about it, hell, he still felt bad about it. But he did his best to shrug it off. He snapped his perfectly manacured fingernails and a cup of steaming coffee appeared in his hand. He took a delicate sip and moved towards the couch, when the sound of a text message stopped him.

* * *

Jace: Bane, this is the bastard Wayland. Alec got hurt pretty bad on the hunt. Izzy thought you should know. I don't know why you'd care though.

Magnus: Shut your smart mouth, Wayland. Does Isabelle need me to come over?

Jace: Calm down, Bane, you'll mess up your perfectly applied makeup. I already took care of his injuries with my stele. Alec's gonna feel like crap in the morning, though.

Magnus: …

Jace: So are you and Alec dating?

Magnus: No we are not. Congratulations.

Jace: Oh, well he talks about you all the time, so I was just curious. Congratulations for what?

Magnus: I'm single, so you can come after me.

Jace: We would make a fine pair. I, however, do not date downworlders, let alone _male_ downworlders. But you should give Alec a try. I'm sure he'd date you.

Magnus: …


	8. Text Me Your Euphoria

Another installment of text messages! Me and my dear friend are trucking along with these. Let us know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

Alec had challenged Magnus. He had told him to pick up a book and read. However, a spell book was not an option. It had to be a regular, mundane novel. But Magnus, however, found something better to do.

Alec: How's the reading?

Magnus: I told you I don't have anything to read. Soo right now I am naked in bed with a martini and an old Vincent Price film.

Alec:…Magnus, what's so appealing about lying in bed naked?

Magnus: What wouldn't be appealing? The feeling of cool sheets on warm, bare skin is completely euphoric…besides; you never know who will walk in…

Alec: What if I told you I was outside your door this very second?

Magnus: That would be a very pleasant occurance. But I know that you aren't. So I won't get my hopes up.

Alec: You're right. I'm actually waiting at a diner for Jace. But he hasn't shown up yet. We were supposed to meet here an hour ago.

Magnus: Well, I wonder where he could be.

Alec: Maybe he's just running a little bit late.

Magnus: Maybe he ditched you for Clary

Alec…but…he promised he'd show up…it was going to be his apology for hurting me during me practice this morning.

Magnus: Men are dicks, Alec. That's the world we live in. That's why I sleep with them only once.

Alec: What does she have that I don't? Why is he so enraptured with her?! Magnus, it's not fair…

Magnus: No…it isn't fair at all…Maybe it's just because she's a girl and you aren't. And he thinks of you only as a brother, doesn't he?

Alec: Yeah… a brother…that's all I'll ever be to him. I've known him longer, Magnus. But he chooses her over me!

Magnus: …this is true. So what?

Alec: Magnus, why are you being so cold? Do you even care about me?

Magnus: ….I don't know. I feel sorry for you.

Alec:…so you don't care…you just pity me. Is that why you're going to sleep with me, out of pity?

Magnus: No. I'm going to sleep with you because I WANT to. I pity certain aspects of you.

Alec: You…want…to sleep with me? It's not just pity sex?

Magnus: Well, no. I'm excited about having sex with you. I've wanted you in bed for a good amount of time. Is that so strange?

Alec: No, I guess not. It's just that no one's ever really wanted me before. I kind of just fade into the background usually.

Magnus: Ah, that's the problem. People lack the ability to see you in a public setting because they are distracted. They need to be focused, like me. Analysis is the key to hunting.

Alec: So are you the perfect hunter?

Magnus: Of my breed, yes. How else would I manage to bring home fresh game every night?

Alec: You're just so magnificent.

Magnus: I already knew that, Blue-eyes…


	9. Apology and a Preview

A quick note to me and my dear friends lovely viewers,

We want to apologize for the delay in the update of "Text Me Your Lies." With exams and holidays we just fell behind and we are deeply sorry. However, we do have a new chapter coming up and it will be posted tomorrow afternoon or evening. As a big thank you for your continued support, we'd like to give you a sneak preview into the next chapter. Thank you again for your reviews and support of our fanfiction.

Sincerely,

The two who are magnificently in love,

Magnus: I pushed him away. I forced him to leave by hurting him so badly that he wouldn't want to come back to me.


	10. Text Me Your Sorrow

Well, it's been awhile, but here is the next installment! Me and my dear friend hope that you all enjoy it and thank you so much for your continuous support. Have a very Happy New Year!!

* * *

Simon: Hey Magnus, it's Simon. You know the guy that drank that stuff at your party and got turned into a rat? I know this is kind of strange for me to be texting you, but I've sort of been sent on a special mission by Isabelle. Apparently Alec's been depressed lately. Now I'm not trying to be a nosy Nelly, 'cause what you have with Alec is your own business, but a couple of weeks ago I saw Alec leave your apartment. He looked completely devastated. I mean he's usually not the most jolliest of guys, but I've never seen him look like that. What happened?

Magnus: Ugh, you too? Why can't you young people just stick to what you're good at: being young and ignorant, and absurdly passionate. Nothing happened, mundane. Nothing that concerns you, or your employer.

Simon: Hmm….something did happen, didn't it? Look Magnus, I may be a mundane, but I'm not completely stupid. You obviously have some interest in Alec, or you wouldn't have given your number to him at the party. You don't seem like the type of guy who would give your number out to just anyone.

Magnus: Define 'just anyone'. Because Alec really was just anyone.

Simon: But he was a "just someone" who interested you, right?

Magnus: Of course I was. Look at him. He has the face of an angel's child. Ha, being born a shadowhunter I would suppose that would make sense.

Simon: So…? Come on Magnus, Isabelle told me how you guys texted all the time. She said that Alec was always texting someone, but he wouldn't tell her who it was. So she checked the phone records and it turned out to be you. So obviously you are or were interested in him as a person. Wow I should be a detective, maybe even the next Sherlock Holmes. But anyways, what do you have to say for yourself.

Magnus:….Nothing. I really have nothing to say.

Simon: So do you like him? I won't tell Isabelle

Magnus: I…I do. Or I did. There is nothing between us anymore. I made sure of it.

Simon: What?!?! But Why? It seemed at least, from what I could tell from Isabelle and what I could see, Alec was happy when he was texting you. And at the party you guys couldn't take your eyes off of one another, like I couldn't take my eyes off of Isabelle, but that's just something we won't go into! So what happened?

Magnus: I pushed him away. I forced him to leave by hurting him so badly that he wouldn't want to come back to me.

Simon: But why? Why would you hurt the person you have feelings for and maybe could potentially fall in love with? Why?

Magnus: Because I didn't want to get attached to him! I didn't want to get in too deep…but I made the mistake of bedding him all too well. I let him in when he let me in. So there's the story. That's why Alec is upset. Happy now, mundane?

Simon: Wait…so you…with Alec…? Are you serious?!!?!?

Magnus: Yes. So what? It doesn't matter anymore.

Simon: Wow, um…that um complicates things. So you kicked him out after having sex with him because you were scared of getting in too deep AKA falling in love with him, have I got it right?

Magnus: Yeah. What's the analysis, doc?

Simon: I'm working on it, but I have a question, what's so bad about being love?

Magnus: Nothing. It just isn't a part of me. Not a natural part anyway.

Simon: But don't you want to try? You've been alive for awhile, right? Have you ever been in love before?

Magnus: No I haven't. It's incapacitating. It scares me. And trying seems futile

Simon: But don't you enjoy spending time with him?

Magnus: I did. Now I fear it would just be too painful. You could never understand how badly I want to see him again. How badly I want to hold him. Kiss him. Make love to him, even if it were to be for the last time.

Simon: Then go after him! Tell him you're sorry. You have a chance, Magnus. Don't be stupid and miss it. I'd give anything to have that chance with Clary, but I don't. She loves Jace. But Alec wants you too. It's obvious the way he's reacted to this.

Magnus: But the trust is broken. I'm sorry about your Clary situation, but this is very different. The say you sex someone hundreds of years younger than you are, then fall so hard for them you can't even function normally, when you destroy the only person you've ever loved, only then can you fathom sympathizing with me.

Simon:…I guess you're right. But everyone deserves to be happy…even you, Magnus…

Magnus: No I don't. This body seeks only pleasure. Happiness is something different entirely.

Simon: But what about Alec? Don't you think he deserves happiness?

Magnus: Yes. But he won't find it with me. I'm sure of that.

Simon: So…you'll be content with someone else making you happy? You'll be able to stand that?! Cause I wouldn't be able to…it would hurt too much.

Magnus: Shut up, mundane! This matter is no longer your concern. I doubt that it ever was in the first place.

Simon: Magnus, I was just trying to help.

Magnus: Help is the last thing I need. I decided, as I lay next to him after the throes of ecstasy, that I would break his heart and wish him the best in finding someone else.

Simon: So that's it, then? You're done with Alec Lightwood for good, and you're okay with it?

Magnus: Sure. Yes. It's written in the stars. Now are you happy?

Simon: Are you?

Magnus: No. But I'm not made to be happy. I've accepted it.

Simon: I feel sorry for you, Magnus. I really do.

Magnus: It means nothing to me. Your feelings are simple and pathetic. So take them elsewhere and let me be. Please…

Simon: I'm sorry, Magnus…

Magnus: In the words of an anime giant: "Apologies are for convicts trying to get parole." He was right.

Simon: Have a nice life.

Magnus: I will. You can count on it.


	11. Text Me Your Heart

Fasten your seatbelts, dear readers, it's about to get crazy. Just a quick note, we're taking Ragner Fell, a great warlock mentioned in City of Glass, and making him a very important character. He's the mentor and friend of Magnus. Just thought you should be aware.

Enjoy it! And leave reviews on the way out. Have a great day!

* * *

Ragner: I was surprised how long it took me to get your number, Alexander. My name is Ragner. I'm sure Magnus has told you about me. It has come to my knowledge that you have become quite the recluse. Something on your mind?

Alec: Ragner? As in Ragner Fell?!? Why in the Angel's name are you texting me?

Ragner: Perhaps I'm simply curious about your current condition. That fool Magnus has become as dull as a mundane, however he has a fracture in his reasoning.

Alec: Is Magnus…is he okay…?

Ragner: Not particularly. He's very out of sorts.

Alec: Did he talk to you about what happened?

Ragner: Do you think he talked to me? He talked to me about it before it happened.

Alec: He talked about it…before it happened? Was it some big joke between you two? Was he just planning from the start to take my virginity and kick me out? Ragner, we hadn't even been awake for five minutes…and he told me to leave. He didn't even look at me, not once.

Ragner: This I know. But understand that it was never a joke. I take sex very seriously. Joking about it would destroy its sanctity.

Alec: But Magnus doesn't take it seriously. He made that very clear from the start. But I thought that I could be different, his exception, but Magnus doesn't make exceptions. He has a reputation to keep.

Ragner: Sure he does. But as we speak, Magnus is not planning a party or erotic encounter. He stays inside and gets Chairman Meow to answer the door. He's a disgrace.

Alec: What!?!? Magnus not throwing a party? Are you sure about that?

Ragner: I'm positive. Don't you think I would know? The poor boy is pathetic.

Alec: But I don't understand, what's wrong with him?

Ragner: You tell me, Shadowhunter…

Alec: …how long has this been going on?

Ragner: Hm…how about you take a guess…

Alec:…two weeks…

Ragner: Correct. For two weeks, no one has seen Magnus except me and one or two of his clients, looking solely for a potion or curse.

Alec: But he seemed perfectly fine when I left. He already had a date planned with the high warlock of Manhattan.

Ragner: He never mentioned a date. Hm…well for all I know, he has remained quartered off.

Alec: Ragner, you still haven't told me why he's acting like this.

Ragner: I'm not going to tell you why. You must find that out for yourself. If I were to tell you, you would not believe me. You must hear it from his own lips.

Alec: Look, I don't want to see him. If I go back there all the memories of that night with him are going to come flooding back to me…I've tried so hard to forget…

Ragner: Believe me when I say that I understand. But something must be done.

Alec: Then why don't you try talking to him. He'll listen to you.

Ragner: I did. It was a waste of my valuable time. For once, Magnus Bane would not take my advice.

Alec: I want to help him, but I don't know if I can.

Ragner: You can always try. Please try. For the sake of an up-and-coming warlock, if nothing else. But, of course, there could be something else, yes?

Alec: …so then you know…don't you? You know that I've fallen in love with Magnus Bane.

Ragner: I had a subtle feeling. I also have a feeling that Magnus might have sensed this that morning two weeks ago.

Alec: But when we woke up, I remembered I had screamed **his** name. When I looked into his beautiful eyes, I hadn't just given him my body…I had given him my heart as well…

Ragner: Hm…that seems to be a common pattern with those who associate with Magnus.

Ragner: But most of those people just see him as a beautiful man and they lust after him, and Magnus indulges in their fantasies because he craves pleasure. I don't want Magnus just because of his body. I want to go on dates with him, watch his stupid movies, talk with him for hours, laugh with him, go out on the town together, or just stay at home in each other's arms. Ragner, I want to be with him because of who he is, not because of what he can offer me.

Ragner: Than you are truly and irreversibly in love with him. Don't you think that you might regret it if you let him slip through your fingers when he has this obvious fracture that could be a potential hope? To be completely honest…I envy you.

Alec: You envy me? But why?

Ragner: If you must know, I too have certain attachments to Magnus. But for multiple reasons, I needed to move on. Two warlocks like us would make a terrible pair. Well…for a long period of time anyway.

Alec: Ragner, I'm sorry. You know, he'd probably choose you over me.

Ragner: Haha, don't be ridiculous. I satisfied him once. I made him twist and scream just as he made you. Since then I've been nothing but a father to him. His life, and mine, have continued just as before. This factor is the only difference in our situations. He is up heaved

Alec: Ragner, will you be completely honest with me?

Ragner: Yes, what is it?

Alec: Do you honestly think I have a chance with Magnus?

Ragner:...Honestly, I do. He has never acted this way about anything. Perhaps you really are his exception…

Alec: …I want to be with him so badly…but I need to know why he pushed me away…why he broke my heart.

Ragner: And that, young Shadowhunter, is something you must ask him yourself.

Alec: All right…I'll go see him.

Ragner: Good. Please let me in on the outcome. I'm sure Magnus wouldn't want to talk to me.

Alec: Ragner, thank you. If you hadn't texted me, I probably wouldn't go to him. Thank you, I can see why he looks up to you.

Ragner: Hm, you are welcome

Alec: Oh Ragner, one more question, sorry. Is he bad?

Ragner: Bad? What do you mean bad?

Alec: When I go to see him, what will I find?

Ragner: Well, I haven't exactly seen him in a few days. But when I went to check on him yesterday morning, he wouldn't even answer his door.

Alec: Okay, thanks again, Ragner.

Ragner: I wish you the best, little friend. Love him well.

Alec: I will, Ragner, for the both of us.


End file.
